Nightmare Come To Life
by PrincessShoshana
Summary: There's a new doctor in school, from the twins' childhood. Hikaru is very pleased, but Kaoru doesn't share his fondness as repressed memories come back to life. (I may have put the wrong genres because I'm bad at that stuff. :P If I did, sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The writing gets better in later chapters, I promise! :P Plot starts next chapter. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

"Kao-chan! Hika-chan! Look at what we get to wear!" Honey giggled as he perched atop Mori's shoulders, both dressed in clothes designed in Shakespeare's time. "We're doing Romeo and Juliet!"

"Sounds fun," Hikaru chuckled. "Who will the lovers be?"

"Why, Haruhi and I, of course!" a happy voice replied, appearing with a huge grin on his face.

"Not a chance, Tamaki," Haruhi told him, causing him to immediately fall into his usual 'Emo Corner,' now dark and depressed. As usual, no one paid him any attention.

"Kaoru and I will do it," Hikaru smirked, linking arms with his twin.

"Yeah, the ladies would go crazy," Kaoru agreed with the same mischievous smirk. "Now pass us our costumes before they get here!"

As Mori tossed their princely costumes towards them, Kyoya spoke up. "I have to agree with them, the taboo of their Brotherly Love act mixed with the taboo of the feudal families' children falling in love would rouse the girls up nicely and probably even boost their customer rate a bit. I say go for it." As he spoke, his hand was scrawling who-knows-what in his black book.

In minutes, girls started pouring in as the group chorused a warm, happy "Welcome~!"

* * *

Kaoru sighed, looking into his twin's eyes. "Oh, Hikaru. You know our parents would never allow it, no matter how much—"

Hikaru put a finger against his brother's lips to shush him, reveling in the hearts that took over their customers' eyes every time they did their routine. Both the twins loved all the squealing they got, and did their routines easily and happily. Sometimes they would talk and tease each other about maybe even kissing, but they both knew they wouldn't – they loved each other more than anything, but not like that. Besides, part of what the girls loved could be the 'almost there but not quite' aspect of it for all they knew.

Either way, they enjoyed it now more than they ever would have before joining the Host Club and they didn't plan on leaving anytime soon.

* * *

**The next day:**

"And the ball goes swish! The crowd goes wild, and the girls get taken out for a celebratory—"

"Cake?" Honey piped in, interrupting Hikaru's performance of what would happen if he and his twin played a basketball game.

Hikaru chuckled. "Sure, Honey. We'd go out for a celebratory cake." He placed his hand on the table. "If that's what they want. After all, it is the ladies' choice, right?" He sent a sly smile to his customers, causing gleeful 'squee's and agreements to be heard.

"Be careful, Hikaru! Your hand!" Kaoru cried suddenly.

Hikaru moved it, wondering why his brother sounded so worried, and let out a soft "Ouch!" as he sliced his finger on the knife his hand had been carelessly resting on.

Kaoru rushed to him and took his brother's hand within his own. "Hikaru, you have to be careful. I need that finger," he whined, sparkles and flowers appearing around them as they did their routine without even realizing it. "Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary to get a Band-Aid."

With apologies to their guests, they left the room.

"Kaoru, I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Hikaru smiled, seeing his brother's facial expression and recognizing it immediately.

"You got upset when I got a cut from that vase that fell in the summer!" the younger twin defended himself with a pout.

"Yeah, but that's different. You're my brother and I love you."

Kaoru smiled softly at the joke and linked their arms together. He knew his brother was okay, but he couldn't help worrying – it was his job. A job that he would never give up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome, how can I help you?" a voice asked as the brothers walked through the door. "Well, well, if it isn't the Hitachiin twins!"

"Dr. Honda?" Hikaru smiled, happy to be seeing their childhood doctor once again. "What are you doing here? Aren't you just a pediatrician?"

The doctor chuckled. "Well, don't go around thinking you're adults already. Besides, I do all ages. I worked in a small clinic for a while after I moved to America, but once the Ootoris offered me a part time job here after I moved back to work in their hospital, I couldn't resist being able to see my favorite customers again." He had a bright smile and he glanced at Kaoru, who had become rigid. "Kaoru? Are you alright?"

His brother put a worried hand on his shoulder. "Kao? What's wrong?"

Many seconds passed before the younger twin shook his head and forced a smile. "Nothing. Just gas or something, I guess."

Dr. Honda smirked. "Of course it is. Now what can I do for you boys today?"

"Just a Band-Aid." Hikaru shrugged and held out his sliced finger.

He shook his head with an adoring smile. "Reckless teenagers, of course. Should I be expecting you boys with these sorts of injuries often?" He asked as he pulled a bandage from a drawer and handed it to wounded boy.

"Nah, we're usually okay. You'll just have to call us down to chat, I guess!" Hikaru sounded excited, but it was all Kaoru could do not to run out screaming.

The doctor and the older twin fist bumped, leading their open hands away from each other with an explosion sound, followed by nostalgic laughter. Dr. Honda held his hand out to the other, who reluctantly mimicked their motions, except for the sound effects and the happiness. "Come on Hikaru, we should get back. Can't be gone forever getting a Band-Aid." So they said their goodbyes and left.

"What's wrong?"

Kaoru looked up at his brother momentarily before looking back at the ground. "Just worried about you. Next time could be worse than a simple cut."

Hikaru knew his brother well enough to know when he was lying, but he also knew when he would tell him the truth. For the first time, this wasn't it. So he took the answer and, in an attempt to cheer his upset brother up, tapped his shoulder and cried "Tag! You're it!" before sprinting down the long hallway. It took Kaoru a few moments to remember the commoner game Haruhi had taught them, during which time he stared blankly after his brother. Despite himself, he smiled and chased after him, altogether forgetting his worries.

For a while.

* * *

"_Will Kaoru Hitachiin please report to the infirmary,_" a female voice pierced through the silence on the loudspeaker.

Kaoru glanced beside himself to his brother, who gave a thumbs up and a grin, before standing up and walking out of the classroom. He made his way down the long hallway as slowly as he could make himself while still moving, desperately wishing he were going anywhere else but to that man.

That horrible, evil, loathsome excuse for a human being.

Yeah, that's what he'd say. If he ever got the courage.

He got to the door all too soon and, with a sigh, entered the room. "How are they letting you call us out of class for a chat?" the teen mumbled, hands in his pockets and eyes at the floor.

He heard a chuckle and felt fingers grasp his chin, lifting his head up so he would stare directly into the eyes of the doctor. "I don't need permission. I can call you in whenever I want and if you don't come I can give the office a reason to force you in here." He paused and stroked the young one's cheek. "My, how you've grown, Kaoru. I don't know which way I like you better: now or a poor little 8-year-old who doesn't quite grasp what's happening to him." Kaoru groaned as he felt nails dig into his arm and Dr. Honda chuckled. "Either way, that mixture of fear and pain on your face is almost intoxicating." He brought his lips down upon the boy's, keeping his fingers on his chin so he wouldn't run away.

As the doctor pulled away, Kaoru looked down at the floor again, tears pricking his eyes. "Why me?" he hissed.

"It was really just a matter of who had come in first. After that, I could tell the difference between you two from the looks on your faces when you saw me, even if no one else quite noticed."

Kaoru almost screamed as he was shoved onto the examining table, a hand—not his own—on his most intimate parts.

"Shh. I'm sure you remember what I said I would do if anyone found out, don't you?"

He bit his lip and nodded, causing a chuckle to escape the older man's lips. He leaned down to nibble Kaoru's neck and the boy whimpered and began to curse his body as he felt it react.

"Well, this is new. Can't scream no when your body's screaming take me." A twisted smile covered the doctor's face as he pushed Kaoru onto his back. "Don't worry. I won't do too much for this session. Got to _ease in_, you know." He chuckled and Kaoru whimpered.

_Hikaru… Help me._


	3. Chapter 3

"How come the doctor only asked for Kaoru and not you?" Haruhi asked Hikaru as they left the classroom.

The boy shrugged. "I always did think Kaoru was his favorite. I suppose he'll ask for me later."

With perfect timing, the other twin appeared in sight and was immediately called over, but he didn't seem to hear, so Hikaru walked up to him and whispered "boo" into his ear. Kaoru looked up at his brother with fearful eyes, but only for a moment, before smiling at him and grabbing his arm. "Hey, Hikaru!" the younger twin exclaimed with exaggerated happiness.

Hikaru looked confused. "Kao? You alright? Still have gas?" He teased.

Kaoru blushed and shook his head. "Just distracted."

"Alright, I guess…" The older twin frowned, clearly not convinced. "How'd it go with Dr. Honda? He still the same guy?"

A momentary scowl took him over before he regained himself. "Uh, yeah. Exactly the same." _Unfortunately_, he thought. "Hey, I have to…um…use the restroom. See you later." Without bothering to give a better explanation, Kaoru dashed off, leaving a confused redhead to stare after him.

"What was that about?" Haruhi asked, looking at the twin who hadn't run off.

"I have no idea," Hikaru mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows. "This is the first time he's ever run away from me." He sighed and turned around. "Well, I guess he'll meet us at Host Club. Maybe then he'll spill."

* * *

Host Club went as usual: Honey happily ate cake with Mori watching over him protectively. Kyoya entertaining his guests while Tamaki was… Well, Tamaki was Tamaki. Haruhi was with Ritsu again, and still neither of them saw anything weird about it. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, though; it did keep the girls happy.

Except one thing was missing – a slim redhead always accompanied by a companion with a face exactly like his own. Now only the latter was present. That is, if you could call staring out the window worriedly while your guests bug you about your twin 'present.'

"I'm going to go look for him," Hikaru declared halfway through the Club as he stood up. "Sorry, ladies," he apologized before running out of the room.

He scoured the building hurriedly, looking in every room he could find, but his brother was nowhere to be found. Dejected, he walked into a familiar room and mumbled, "Hey, doc."

Dr. Honda looked up from his paperwork and frowned. "Hikaru, are you alright?"

He shook his head. "I can't find Kaoru. He hasn't shown up for Host Club yet and I'm worried."

"Well, when and where did you last see him?"

"Right after he finished with you. He was acting kind of strange and then went to the—" He snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "Bathroom!" before running out of the room.

Dr. Honda chuckled and went back to his work. "Kids. You can't live with 'em, can't be sexually satisfied without them."

* * *

Hikaru burst into the bathroom and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw confused gold eyes peering up at him from across the room. "Kao, have you been in here this whole time?"

"Whole time?" Kaoru asked, puzzled, as he stood up. "How long has it been?"

"Host Club is half over, Kao, I've been worried sick!"

Kaoru flinched. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I just lost track."

Hikaru sighed and walked over to his brother, pulling him into a hug. "Please watch yourself, okay?"

Kaoru nodded as he buried his face in his twin's shoulder, feeling safe in the embrace.

"Come on, Kao, let's get to the club."

The young one shook his head. "I don't really feel so great; I don't think I'm up to the Host Club."

"Want to have Dr. Honda check you out?"

Kaoru shook his head quickly. "No, no, I'll be fine. Just need some rest."

Hikaru was oblivious to the all-too-quick answer and nodded. "Alright, I'll have the limo take us both home."

He smiled and leaned into his brother. "Thanks, Hika."


	4. Chapter 4

_The young boy waited in the waiting room while his brother was in a separate room – a special room, Mommy had told him, that he would get to go in after. He didn't understand why they had to go in separately, and he didn't like it. He'd never been separated from his twin before and he was getting fidgety waiting._

_Just then, his brother ran out of the room and smiled reassuringly, wanting to put his twin's nerves at ease. "S'okay, Kaoru. He was really nice!"_

_"Kaoru Hitachiin?" The doctor called, walking out after the child. "Come with me, please."_

_The boy nodded and squeezed his twin's hand before following the doctor inside. "Hikaru said you're really nice, so you're not going to give me a shot?"_

_The doctor chuckled and turned to him. "No, no shots. Say 'ahh'." Kaoru obeyed, opening his mouth wide as the doctor looked inside, then moved to his ears. "So, Kaoru, do you love your brother?"_

_Kaoru nodded excitedly. "More than anything!"_

_"That's sweet." The doctor put the tools away and knelt by the young redhead, pulling the small clothes off the boy. "I have to make sure you're growing properly, alright?"_

_He nodded again, sliding off the bed thing to stand against the height thing on the wall. He felt nervous with the doctor watching him being naked. He was sure the doctor was staring and he didn't like it._

_Kaoru bit his lip. "D-did Hikaru get his pee thingie touched too?" he asked, not liking it at all – no one had touched him there since he learned to go potty all by himself._

_He stood up. "I can't tell you that. Do you know what doctor-patient confidentiality is?" At the shake of the young boy's head, the doctor told him, "It means the law told me that no one is allowed to know what I tell and do with a patient. In this case, that's you. Which means you can't tell anybody either."_

_"Not even Hikaru? Says who?"_

_"The president."_

_"What if I tell?"_

_"Well, then you'll get arrested and they'll kill you."_

_"KILL ME!?"_

_"Shh, Kaoru." He knelt by the boy and put a hand on either of his shoulders. "That's not going to happen, you know why?"_

_"B-because I'm not going to tell anybody?"_

_"Exactly. Now put your clothes back on and you're all finished." He ruffled the child's hair and stood up, writing down who knew what and Kaoru got dressed and left the room._

_"How was it?" Hikaru asked as his brother came near._

_Kaoru turned his head to look at the doctor, who winked, before turning back and giving his brother a convincing fake smile._

_"It was fine."_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to get this scene in, give a little background. :) Next one should hopefully be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The memory here is what the last chapter was, in case that isn't clear. :3**

**I wasn't sure if the chairman is the equivalent of the principal, so I just decided for this it isn't. Also, sorry if this isn't how it would really go, I've thankfully never personally dealt with such a situation, I just figured with the twins being the troublemakers they are... Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Kaoru sat up in his bed, groaning as he rubbed his eyes. Why did he have to remember that? Wasn't going through it now bad enough? Stupid brain. He sighed and looked at the clock, which showed a big, red 3:56.

He groaned again. Feeling too awake to be able to fall back asleep, he decided to take a nice, hot shower; maybe that would calm his nerves.

As he ran his fingers through his soapy hair, Kaoru's mind wandered. Should he tell? He was old enough now to know he wouldn't get the death sentence. Hell, he wouldn't even get in trouble, Dr. Honda would. And if he didn't find out, the police could arrest him before he got to take revenge.

Then again, he could find out before the police get to him. Or he could escape jail and take revenge over his incarceration.

_Gahh_, Kaoru sighed. _Why is life so difficult?_

As he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, he decided: tomorrow he would go to the principal and he would tell.

* * *

"Kao-cha, Kao-chan, Kao-chaaan!" Honey cried, pulling Kaoru by his hand. "We're out of cake and no one will go buy more!"

Haruhi knelt by the little boy Lolita and patted his shoulder. "We'll get more, Honey-sempai, it just takes time to put the order in and have it come."

"But I want it now!" he whined.

"Mitskuni." Mori picked Honey up and placed him on his shoulders and the third-year giggled.

"'Kay, Takashi, I'll wait."

Hikaru grinned, seeing Kaoru smile at the exchange. "Hey, Kaoru, wanna grab some food? Haruhi was telling me about this pizza shop nearby."

Kaoru looked at his brother. Haruhi, huh? She was the only person Hikaru would go with without Kaoru. The one person who might make Kaoru end up alone.

The redhead forced a smile and shook his head. "Actually, I have to talk to the principal about something, but I'll meet you at home, alright?"

Hikaru tilted his head in confusion. "What about?"

_Quick, think of a lie!_ "Oh, just a test. Nothing big."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you."

Kaoru sighed, but gave his brother a smile. "Alright. But not in the room."

Hikaru gave him another confused look, but shrugged. "Okay. If you insist."

* * *

Kaoru walked into the office when the secretary told him to and closed the door behind him. He greeted the man at the desk with a bow and seated himself in the waiting chair. "Hello, sir," he mumbled nervously.

The principal didn't bother to stop with whatever he was writing. "What is it, Kaoru? I haven't got all day for your games."

"It's not a game, sir. I, uhm…" Kaoru took a deep breath and readied himself. "I'm here to report Dr. Honda for sexual assault."

The principal glanced up with his eyes momentarily before shaking his head and going back to his work. "I'm not falling for your little tricks again, Mr. Hitachiin. We're not going to have a repeat of Miss Megumi."

Miss Megumi had been the twins' English teacher the year before. She didn't like the twins at all and was much harder on them than any of the other students – it probably had to do with them putting half a dozen frogs in her drawer right before class so that they jumped out at her when she opened it. So as revenge for her giving them wrongful D's, they got a good makeup artist and accused her of beating them.

They admitted they had lied when they found out she was going to get jailed and lose her teaching license. Though her record had been cleared (after a whole lot of hassle) she was never able to get another teaching job. The twins didn't know what she was doing now.

But this _wasn't_ a repeat. For once, he was telling the truth, would he really not be believed?

"Please, sir, this isn't a repeat, I promise. He's bad news; he just acts really nice so no one will suspect him."

The principal stopped writing to look at the boy and put his pen down. "How about this: if anyone else comes to me with this accusation—and your brother doesn't count—I will do something. Otherwise, I will assume you are doing what you always do: pulling my leg. You're excused."

Kaoru stood up angrily, knocking over the chair, and ran out of the office, angry tears threatening to reveal themselves.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru stood up as his twin ran past him. "Kaoru!" He ran after him, calling the younger one's name. When he finally caught up with him, he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, not letting him run away any further. "Kaoru, what's going on?"

The boy slumped against his brother, tears falling freely from his eyes.

"K-Kaoru? Come on, you can tell me anything."

He looked up at his brother and wiped his eyes, shaking his head. "Nothing. We just cried wolf too many times."

* * *

**A/N: I got a lot out this chapter, I'm so proud of myself! :D**

**Review please, it makes me happy and makes me update quicker. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here it is, chapter 6! Sooo sorry about the wait, life and a broken computer got in the way. ^^' But since I couldn't make you guys wait any longer, here you go! :)**

* * *

Hikaru paced Music Room 3, his mind racing as he tried to figure out what had gotten Kaoru acting so strange lately. His brother had always been just a little bit better at that stuff, a little more analytical; he'd give anything to have that ability right then. Since he didn't, he went for the next best thing: his friends.

"Hika-chan, where's Kao-chan?" Honey asked innocently from atop Mori's head.

"Yeah, and Tamaki," added Haruhi, looking at her fellow Club members.

Kyoya turned from his computer and faced the group. "Tamaki is otherwise detained this evening and I believe Kaoru is the reason our young twin called us here, am I correct?"

The redhead nodded, his eyes aimed away from the group. "He's been acting really strange lately and yesterday he went to the principal about a test or something and ended up running out crying. I can't figure it out and I thought maybe you guys could."

"Well, how about you figure out when he started acting weird?" Haruhi offered. "I think it was last week after that session with Dr. Honda, right? He didn't show up for Host Club that day."

Dr. Honda, of course! How could Hikaru not have seen it? Their doctor would have the answers; he always did. "Thanks Haruhi, you rock!" Hikaru exclaimed before dashing out of the room and bounding down the steps towards the infirmary.

"Come in," Dr. Honda called as he heard knocking, quickly closing the file in front of him as the door opened. "Well, hello, Hikaru," he greeted the teen with a smile. "What's going on?"

"Hey, Doctor." Hikaru smiled and slid onto the examination table. "I need some help."

"Oh? With what, pray tell?"

"Kaoru."

The doctor leaned back in his chair, making sure to keep his expression proper and not give anything away – he didn't know what the boy was going to say yet and he certainly wasn't going to ruin anything by running his mouth off like in every movie ever made. "Your brother? What about him, is he alright?"

"That's just it, Doc, I don't know. He's been acting really strange lately and since it seems to have started after he was with you that first time I was wondering if maybe he told you something."

Dr. Honda relaxed; the way the boy's eyes searched him so desperately, wanting—no, needing answers made it obvious how oblivious he was. The doctor almost began to pity the young thing. Almost. "I'm sorry, Hikaru, he didn't tell me anything. Although he never did like me as much as you did, so I'm not surprised." He gave a warm and assuring smile and Hikaru found himself smiling back.

"Alright. Thanks anyway." He slid off the table and fist bumped the doctor before heading back to the Club, unhappy with the move three spaces back.

* * *

Dr. Honda grabbed a box of files from a tall shelf and placed the cardboard onto the table with a soft grunt. As he searched through the papers looking for a file on one of the female students with asthma (so she claimed, he was positive it was just an excuse to get out of Physical Education), he heard a soft knock.

Before an answer was given, the door opened and closed gently and the white coat found himself looking up to see who had entered.

"Ahh, Kyoya-kun, how may I help you?" Dr. Honda made sure to place a specific type of fondness in his eyes that he reserved for his employer's youngest son – easily one of the smartest kids he knew.

"I'm here to speak with you about Kaoru Hitachiin," Kyoya stated simply, dark eyes locked on older ones.

The doctor turned back to his files. Kyoya would be far more difficult to fool than the Hitachiin boy. In fact, he was sure the raven-haired teen already knew and was only coming to get some sort of confession. Well, he would go down fighting.

"Kaoru? What about him?"

Already, Kyoya would see talking to him wouldn't be much help. Too bad Tamaki had accidentally stepped on his little bug-cam that he had planned to stick somewhere for proof. Still, "He's been having some issues, to put it delicately, and I was wondering if perhaps you knew anything about it."

"Oh, that. Yes, his brother came in earlier with the same question. Sorry, but I don't have any more answers than I did then."

"Yes, Hikaru does seem to have a certain naïve fondness for you, doesn't he? I, on the other hand, have never liked you very much, though I never did dream you were this bad." Kyoya's eyes narrowed as he thought of all the things this man could be doing to his friend. Moreso, what things he had done to him as a child.

"Well, I'm not sure what it is I did to make you dislike me, but I do hope I can rectify it soo. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to catch a liar in the act." He held his hand out and Kyoya took it, shaking it firmly, as if to say, _I'll catch you. Soon,_ before turning on his heel and heading out the door.

Dr. Honda felt a growl come from his throat. Damn that Ootori boy, meddling in affairs he had nothing to do with. His time was growing short, he could feel it. Why did that stupid boy have to make everything so damn obvious? What happened to keeping secrets?

He grabbed the phone and calmly asked the receptionist to send Kaoru down.

_Time for your medicine, boy,_ he thought with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

**This one's kind of short, but I kinda just wanted to get this scene up and wasn't so in the mood of actually writing the twins. :P The idea of Kyoya snooping around came from the lovely Cliapatra32, so thank you! :)** **Also, I didn't have time to go over and check everything this time, so sorry if something's messed up. ^^' Anyway, review please! :D**

* * *

Furious typing filled the silence of the large bedroom as Kyoya attacked his keyboard, hacking into all the personal files of Dr. Honda's patients. As he found numbers, he called each one (save for the adults).

"I'm sorry to bother you," he would start off every time, "My name is Kyoya Ootori and I was thinking about hiring a Dr. Takeru Honda, but I thought of doing some research first. Would you mind just telling me your thoughts on the good doctor's ways?"

He received a variety of praises about how kind the doctor had been and how he had made generally scary things seem perfectly fine. It was nice that he hadn't gotten to so many, but it also meant that was less people to use to help Kaoru.

The American patients were the same (though he liked them far less because they asked him silly questions about where he learned to speak such great English and if the long distance call would cost them a lot of money. Really, why pick up if you're that worried about it?), until his opportunity finally surfaced.

"Hello?" a young girl answered softly in English.

"Yes, are you Miss Claire Williams?" Kyoya asked smoothly as he looked over her file, which didn't reveal much about her current standpoint.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"I do hope so. I believe you were a patient of Dr. Takeru Honda weren't you?"

"Who are you?" Claire asked, and Kyoya could almost hear the pain though they were thousands of miles apart.

"My name is Kyoya Ootori, and I need your help."

"I want nothing to do with Dr. Honda. Good day."

_Damn, she's panicking._ "Please, Miss Williams, you won't have to deal with him, I promise. It's just that… You see, a friend of mine was a patient of his when he was younger and the doctor is now working in our school and is putting my friend through, shall I say, Hell on Earth. He's a bit of a troublemaker, so when he tried to tell the authority figure in our school, he was brushed off. What I need is someone else to incriminate him and that is where you come in. No need to worry about convincing parents or anyone of the sort, I can be very persuasive and all expenses will be taken care of. Will you help me?"

There was a long pause and Kyoya found himself holding his breath. He would go to the principal himself, but even that wouldn't be enough – everyone adored Dr. Honda, it would take more than that. He could just get him arrested, but with a good lawyer and only a troublemaker's word against him, it wouldn't do much good either.

"You promise he won't know?" the girl finally asked.

Kyoya let out a breath of relief. "I promise. You'll be more safe here than at home."

"Okay. Then I'll help. My parents are at work, but my mom's number is 1-917-555-0123. I have to go now. Goodbye."

Before the young Ootori could respond, she hung up and he leaned back on his chair for a moment before getting back to his computer and working on her flight as he dialed the number.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaoru winced, feeling pain shoot inside him with each step he took and he had to lean against the wall heavily for support. Even with it, though, he found it difficult to walk and ended up sliding to the floor, placing his head in between his knees.

He tried so hard to remove the most recent 'visit' with the doctor from his mind, but he knew it would be ingrained in there forever. Was it even possible to repress something so…vicious?

Looking back on it, the other times hadn't been horrible, they'd just been forced. He'd only actually gone 'all the way' twice and he was very good with using lubrication when he did. He just…hadn't wanted it. It did hurt and the guy was still a psychotic child molester and always would be to him.

No. Scratch that. They were horrible. This…this was just sheer cruelty.

Kaoru clenched his hands into fists so tightly he was sure his nails were drawing blood, but he didn't care as long as he could just make it all go away.

He found himself missing the doctor's original way. _Don't worry, I'll take care of you_, he'd say, _I am a doctor after all_. It had never comforted the redhead; in fact, he'd only found it sadistic, with that twisted smile on the bastard's face, but it was better than this.

Before, he'd just wanted control, maybe even just a good screw. This was revenge.

_You little bitch, _Kaoru was shaking at the memory,_ You just don't know how to keep a fucking secret, do you!? Fuck you! In fact, I think I will!_

No lubrication, no preparation, just a cold, hard, I'll-teach-you-to-fucking-cross-me rape.

When he had (in between heart-wrenching sobs) asked why, the only answer he'd gotten was: _Your stupid Ootori buddy's got a big fucking mouth._

Forcing the almost unbearable pain away from his mind, he made his way to the limo, telling the driver to just come back for Hikaru after Host Club was over.

* * *

_Hikaru slowly opened his eyes and searched around the room groggily for a moment before his eyes landed on his brother – shoulders shaking, nose running, eyes tearing and little hands curled up into fists._

_"Kao?" he called gently, crawling over to put an arm around his crying twin. "What's wrong?"_

_His mirror image looked up at him, surprised, and quickly wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Kaoru whispered softly through a sniffle._

_Hikaru frowned and cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong?" he asked again._

_Kaoru shook his head and smiled, trying to think of a good lie. He wasn't allowed to tell anybody the truth and he definitely didn't want to go to jail for breaking doctor-patient confide…confidensh…confe… Whatever it was. "I just, uhh…stubbed my toe. Yeah, that's it. My toe. O-owie."_

_"Let me see it." Hikaru took the foot Kaoru had grabbed and examined it carefully, not sure what he was looking for exactly, but fully believing what he'd been told; they'd never lied to each other before, why start now?_

_"It'll be fine," 'Dr.' Hikaru told him, trying to sound as if he actually knew what he was doing._

_Kaoru found himself smiling for real at his twin's adorableness and care and laid back down on his bed, pulling Hikaru close to snuggle with him. "Thanks, Hika. You're the best doctor ever."_

* * *

Hikaru slowly opened his eyes and searched around the room groggily for a moment before his eyes landed on his brother – shoulders shaking, nose running, eyes tearing and hands curled up into fists.

Why was this scene so familiar?

He sat up and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kaoru? You alright?" he asked softly.

His mirror image – wait, was he? No, no, what had happened to him? Looking at Kaoru now, Hikaru wondered why he had never noticed this earlier but was able to see it now, even in the dim lighting of their room.

His face was paler than usual and he had gotten so thin. Was he even eating? Hikaru racked his brain to try and remember, but it wasn't coming to him. Kaoru tended to leave before him now, so he just assumed his brother took breakfast, but maybe not. Did he ever eat lunch anymore? Then there was his eyes… Something was different. They still had the same gold color as his own, but there was something missing, or was something new? Sadness?

No, Hikaru realized. Defeat.

Kaoru looked up at Hikaru in surprise. "H-Hika. Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

The older twin shook his head and pulled his brother to him gently. "Why don't you eat?"

Kaoru sighed. "So you finally noticed, huh?" he mumbled, causing his brother to flinch.

"Wh-what? What do you mean?"

"It's been two weeks, Hika," Kaoru murmured, shoving his brother off. "Way to notice that your identical twin barely even looks like you anymore."

"Kaoru," he squeaked, feeling tears prick at his eyes. "Please, please just tell me what's going on. Tell me why you're acting so weird; tell me who's hurting you!"

Kaoru wiped his eyes before getting up and walking out of the room, spitting out a venomous "Ask Kyoya" before slamming the door and locking himself in the bathroom.

* * *

**Review please! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **Here ya are! :) First off, I edited the last chapter a teeny drop, just taking out Kaoru's stutter so that it didn't suddenly switch from that to anger and now (hopefully) flows a little better. :)**

**Second, this chapter kind of feels fast to me, so apologies for that, but I didn't think I would be able to fix it so I figured I'd just upload it. Sorry about the wait, hope you enjoy!**

**Also, if anyone posed a question or something in a review and I didn't reply, feel free to let me know. Sometimes I lose track of who I need to reply to when I get a few in one shot.**

* * *

Hikaru watched his brother leave the room in horror, flinching at the loud sound the door made as it slammed.

_Way to notice that your identical twin barely looks like you anymore_. The young boy had to force back sobs as the words rang through his head and he knew it was because he was right. He'd known something was wrong, but he didn't notice all the changes happening because of it – whatever _it_ was.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Hikaru stood up and grabbed his cell phone and a sweatshirt. He ran out of the room and flew down the steps, ignoring the housekeeper's tired questions.

_Ask Kyoya,_ Kaoru's voice rang in his head.

_Oh, trust me,_ Hikaru growled back, his eyes narrowing angrily, _I will._

* * *

Kyoya looked up from his computer, frowning as he heard a loud banging on his front door and words too muffled to decipher. Sighing, he got up and walked toward it, the words becoming clearer as he got closer.

"KYOYA, YOU RAT BASTARD, OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GET SLEDGEHAMMER."

The teen ran his fingers through his dark hair as he opened the door to see a shivering and very, _very_ angry Hikaru.

"Yes?" he asked calmly, moving so that Hikaru could get out of the cold. "You're going to get sick being out dressed like that."

"Don't act like you care!" the redhead growled, throwing a sudden right hook at the older boy, who effortlessly ducked out of the way and grabbed the other's wrist, slamming him against the wall.

"Now what was that for?" Kyoya asked, not removing his grip on the clearly irrational teen. "You do realize I've been trained in hand-to-hand combat, don't you?"

"Yeah, and I'll bet you put it to good use with Kaoru, didn't you, you stupid prick!" he screamed, raising his leg to try to kick Kyoya hard, only to be tossed away and land on the couch.

Kyoya fixed his glasses and sighed, sitting on the chair opposite the steaming redhead. "I see. You think I'm the one who's been hurting your brother. Why is that?"

Hikaru looked away, finally letting it sink in that fighting would be completely pointless against an Ootori when he himself had absolutely no training whatsoever. "I asked Kaoru who was hurting him and he just said, 'Ask Kyoya.' I sort of assumed…"

"That that meant I was involved," Kyoya finished and the younger boy nodded, eyes glued to the floor in embarrassment as he realized how wrong he was. "Well, it is almost a reasonable assumption, considering you had no other alternatives you could think of."

"I just want to help him," he whispered, tears finally breaking through and falling down his cheeks, which were slowly losing the shade of red they had become from the cold. "Why can't anyone see that? I'm stupid and I don't see what's going on, but that doesn't mean I don't care."

"You're not stupid," Kyoya told him, tossing a blanket his way. "You're just blind. Love and admiration tend to do that to people."

"But if I love him, then I should be able to see things better so I can help him, shouldn't I?" Hikaru asked, staring intently at his numb hands.

The older teen shook his head. "I don't mean Kaoru; I mean the one who's hurting him."

The redhead furrowed his eyebrows together – his love for whoever was hurting Kaoru made him not see that he was hurting Kaoru? Who did he love? His family, which included the Host Club, but none of them would ever hurt him, they were all so nice. Then who…

Hikaru's head snapped up and he looked at Kyoya in horror, eyes wide as saucers. "No," he whispered, his face turning pale. "No, not him. It-it can't be."

Kyoya stood up and made his way to the shocked teen, sitting down and wrapping an arm around him. "I'm sorry, Hikaru. I was hoping you would just be in the dark until I had it all sorted."

"We have to tell somebody!" Hikaru cried, grabbing his phone, but Kyoya placed a hand over it.

"I'm working on it, but you have to trust me." Kyoya made his voice sound as soft and comforting as he was able to, looking at the twin intently.

Hikaru shook his head. "Why can't we just tell the police or something?"

"Because it's a very long, arduous, frightening process to get someone incarcerated and Dr. Honda being such a well-respected person in more than one country will only make it harder. I'm bringing in someone from America to help the process, but for now we just have to wait. Can you do that?"

He was going to say he couldn't. How could he, when his only brother, the single person he would give up anything in the world for, not excluding his own life, was being hurt? So much so that he'd stopped eating and his whole personality had changed from something so lively and fun into something bitter and cold. Instead, his head moved slowly up, then down and Kyoya gave a small smile. "Good. Now, you get some sleep; I'll let Kaoru know that you're here."

Hikaru almost protested, but the warmth of the blanket Kyoya had wrapped around him was just so enticing. Despite himself, he was asleep within minutes.

* * *

**Review please! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** A few things, so you can just scan through the titles to find what may apply to you. :)

**Anonymous/Guest reviews:** I don't mind them, I love any and all reviews, but pretty please don't ask a question under this, because I can't answer it and then it bothers me. ^^'

**Twincest:** Someone mentioned me "slipping in my distaste for twincest" in the first chapter and I just want to clear up that that was completely unintentional. I've read more than my fair share of twincest stories, to be honest. xD

**Pairings:** I have none yet, sorry. I keep bouncing from "Okay, they should clearly be together" to "No, no, THEY belong together" to "DANG IT NOTHING WORKS." :P Just so you don't read this chapter and go "NO HOW DARE YOU PAIR HIKARU AND KYOYA TOGETHER HE CLEARLY BELONGS WITH HARUHI?KAORU?TAMAKI." You feel me?

**Alright, sorry for the long A/N! Enjoy and review! :D**

* * *

"I figured you'd be awake," Kyoya said through the phone.

"What do you want?" Kaoru sighed, flopping back onto his bed. "Wait, lemme guess: Hikaru is at your house?"

"Good guess. He is, as a matter of fact. I just thought I'd inform you that he's safe; I thought you might be worried. He did come here rather upset, though, would you know why?"

Kaoru ran his hand through his hair and then over his face with a groan. "I said something that he must have taken the wrong way."

"Ask Kyoya."

"Yeah," Kaoru mumbled, "That. Sorry."

"Not a problem, I was just wondering how you found out I knew."

"I should be asking you how you know. Why'd you have to go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, huh?" The boy could feel himself getting angry again and he sat up and tried to take deep, calming breaths. "You're just making it worse."

"Believe me, Kaoru, that was not my intention and I apologize. But you must trust me, I _will_ help you. Soon."

"Trust you? _Trust you_? What the hell should I do something like that for? It's been two weeks and as soon as Dr. Honda found out you knew, I got it a whole lot worse. So just butt out, alright?" He was practically growling and had to clench his free hand in a fist to avoid throwing his phone into the wall.

_Don't let him break you, Kao,_ a voice that sounded a lot like Hikaru rang through his head. _You're stronger than this. I believe in you._

"If that's what you really want. Good night, Kaoru."

The younger boy opened his mouth to say something, but didn't get the chance before his friend hung up. He sighed and flopped back onto his bed. In a moment of desperation, he crawled onto Hikaru's bed and curled into his blanket, clutching the pillow tightly to his chest, and cried.

* * *

Kyoya hung up the phone and looked over at the sleeping boy on his couch. By the way he was shaking, he was being riddled with nightmares and the older teen sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He would tell people what needed to be said, but doing it could be another thing altogether. He would just have to be more stealthy from now on, make sure almost no one knew what he was doing, at least until Claire came.

He tapped on his keyboard with his usual lightning speed. He hacked into the school's files and searched through the staff until he came to one Dr. Kazoku Honda. With the click of a button, the man's entire record was on display for Kyoya to see. It was impeccable, of course, as he knew it would be.

Once he found the email address, it was easy enough to hack into it and Kyoya scanned the emails quickly for anything remotely useful. Seeing nothing, he sighed loudly and looked towards Hikaru once again. The boy was shaking a little more viciously and his face scrunched up as if he were in pain. Kyoya quickly made his way to him and shook the sleeping boy roughly.

He jumped up, his eyes wide as he looked around the room nervously. Seeing Kyoya, he calmed down and sat back down on the couch, burying his face in his hands. "I'm such a failure," he mumbled suddenly.

"You're not a failure," Kyoya assured him from the floor. "Nobody else saw it either. Kaoru told the principal straight out and nothing happened."

Hikaru looked up, his mouth agape. "He told the principal? Wait! That was when he went to talk about that paper! No wonder he ran out crying!" _We've cried wolf too many times._ "It…it all makes sense now."

The raven-haired teen nodded, keeping his face void of any negative emotion, as he always did. "But we have to keep everything under wraps, okay? The doctor found out I knew and it seems that it didn't make anything easier on your brother."

"He's really getting hurt real bad, isn't he?" Hikaru choked out, but Kyoya knew it wasn't really a question. Even so, he nodded.

"Yes. But that's more than I'm going to let you think about right now. You go back to sleep and I promise I will make everything better, alright?"

The younger boy didn't answer for what felt to Kyoya like hours. When he finally did, it was so soft Kyoya wasn't sure he had heard correctly. "Excuse me?"

"Will you…sleep with me?" he asked a little louder, looking nervously down at his hands, his face an amusing shade of pink. "Whenever me or Kaoru had nightmares as kids, we'd kind of just snuggle up and fall back asleep together. You don't have to; I just thought it might help. Never mind, I'm sorry."

Kyoya couldn't help but smile – he'd never seen the twin so nervous and it was rather endearing, what with his nervous stammer he apparently had. "Sure, Hikaru, I probably should get to sleep now anyway. But I don't think there's room on the couch for both of us, so come." He stood up and walked into a nearby room, Hikaru following quickly after.

Once on the bed, Hikaru snuggled close to his older friend and the brunette wrapped his arms around the boy. They were both asleep in moments.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Guys help I'm totally shipping Kyoya and Hikaru now and I don't want to. D:**

* * *

Hikaru woke up and smiled, feeling a warm body clutching his. He snuggled closer and frowned when he heard a chuckle that was too deep to be Kaoru's. Who… Oh, right. Kyoya.

He shifted and turned around to see Kyoya looking down at him with an amused smile. "You're far more into cuddles than I would have imagined you to be. I tried to get up to use the bathroom and you held on so tightly I had to hold it."

Hikaru stuck his tongue out at the older boy and sat up, stretching. "My uniforms are at my house, what do I do? I don't have time to go all the way there. It took me twenty minutes to run here last night."

"No wonder your blood was almost frozen solid. And don't worry about your uniform; I have plenty of spares in every size."

The young teen rolled his eyes. Kyoya Ootori: The Boy Who Was Always Prepared. (He knew there was a better name, but it had never been his thing. When he and his brother had been making superhero names for themselves as kids, Kaoru had gone with Captain Cool while Hikaru had chosen Superhero Dude.) "Hey, Kyoya?" he called as the blue material was tossed at his head and ended up landing right next to him. "Do you think Kaoru hates me?"

Kyoya was silent for what seemed to the redhead like ages and he was starting to freak out until the raven-haired boy came back into the room, waving his toothbrush. "You shouldn't ask such serious questions while someone is brushing their teeth. It frazzles the nerves waiting for the answer."

Hikaru looked down at his hands shyly, positive that his cheeks had flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't realize."

"I don't think Kaoru could hate if you turned into the next Jack the Ripper. You just have to realize that what he's going through is not something you're going to be able to understand and when he gets mad at you, it isn't because you're a bad brother. In fact, I think you two are the best brothers I've seen in my many years." Hikaru felt his lips twitch upwards in a smile, though he wasn't sure if it was because Kyoya had actually just made a joke or because he'd said something to make him feel a little better. Probably both.

Almost satisfied, Hikaru stood up at changed out of his pajamas and into the uniform. He looked into the mirror and straightened his hair, and then an idea popped into his head.

_What he's going through is not something you're going to be able to understand._ Well, maybe he could. Maybe he had to. Maybe that was the key to helping his brother. He knew he was told to just leave it to Kyoya, but how could he? Kaoru was _his_ brother. Not Kyoya's, his. And he was going to help him no matter what.

* * *

When Hikaru arrived at school, he thanked Kyoya for everything and quickly dashed into the building, wanting to avoid anyone who might accidentally make him spill about his plan. He knew they would try to stop him and he didn't want to hear it.

He also didn't want to do it right away, so he ditched first period and hid in the bathroom, prepping himself and trying to take deep, calming breaths.

_You can do this, Hikaru,_ he told himself repeatedly. _You can do anything to help Kaoru, just like he would do anything to help you. That's what brothers do._

Before he knew it, the bell sounded loudly and Hikaru ran his fingers through his hair before standing up and exiting the stall. He left the bathroom and made his way down the long hallway, which had never felt quite so intimidating before.

He managed to make it down the steps, but as he neared the doorway, his feet started to betray him and slowed down to the point where he almost wasn't moving. He resisted the urge to turn and run and somehow was able to get his legs working again until he reached the door and knocked softly.

"Come in," a familiar voice called and the teen obeyed, opening the door and shutting it behind him.

"H-hello, Dr. Honda," Hikaru stammered, then cleared his throat to try to sound more forceful. "I'm here for our appointment."

"I don't believe we had one today, Hikaru, are you alright?" Dr. Honda responded, tilting his head to the side. Hikaru found himself wondering how this man, whom he had adored his whole life, could be hurting his brother so badly. It made him sick and he had to resist the urge to run out and vomit.

Shaking his head, he responded, "I'm not Hikaru."

The doctor leaned back in his chair, resting his fingers on his chin as he raised his eyebrows. "Really? Well, you could have fooled me. In that case…" He stood up and closed the distance between them, pulling the young boy to him with a smile and tracing his jawline with his thumb. Seeing his reaction, he frowned. "What's wrong? You're usually far more into this."

"I am?" Hikaru squeaked, feeling confused all over again. Then he shook his head. "No. No, I-I don't. You're lying!"

A smirk came onto the older man's face and he chuckled softly. "You really think I can't tell the difference between you and your brother, Hikaru? Even before he got so pale and thin, I always knew. He always had that fear in his eyes, though he did try so hard to keep it from you." Something inside Hikaru was screaming at him to run away, that this was a bad idea, but he was stuck within the man's grasp, which had gone from gentle to firm and hostile. "You came here because you want to know what I'm doing with your brother, correct? Well, has anyone ever told you that I really don't like being lied to?"

Hikaru broke free of the doctor's grasp and turned to open the door, to get out of there as fast as he could and make sure to never do something so damn stupid again. Before he could do anything, though, he was shoved hard against the door and a body that had to be twice his size pressed against his firmly. He whimpered and his heart raced as he felt something press into his back and he didn't even want to think of what it was, though he knew it was…_it._ "And do you know what I do when someone does something I don't like?"

Hikaru didn't get the chance to answer before he was pulled away from the door and a strong arm snaked around his neck, grabbing him in a chokehold. His eyes widened and he clawed at the arm, his mouth hanging open as his lungs burned and begged for oxygen.

"Stay out of my way, kid," the deep voice growled in his ear. Just as he was sure he was going to pass out, the arm disappeared and he crumpled to the ground, taking deep, wheezing breaths in an attempt to breathe properly again. Once he recovered enough to crawl, he did just that, reaching up to grab the door handle. Before he could, he felt a shoe on his back and then pain and he had to bite his tongue so as not to scream. He didn't want to know what this psycho did to people who screamed…

"One more thing: tell anyone and you _will_ regret it." He removed his foot and lifted Hikaru up with ease, pushing him out the door.

The boy slid to the ground and buried his face in his knees as he sobbed for a good four minutes before shakily getting to his feet and walking back down the hallway.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! My laptop broke, so I've been limited with internet and writing time. ^^' Please forgive me!**

**Okay, so the first part fo this feel off to me, I'm not sure why, but I wasn't sure how to fix it and I wanted to get the chapter up, so whatever. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Kaoru walked down the hallway slowly, not really wanting to go to class. He really just wanted to see Hikaru, but he figured it wasn't the best idea; his brother was being taken down with Kaoru enough as it was, no need to pester him and bring him down more.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Why had he flipped out on his brother like that? Sure, he was being oblivious, but that didn't give Kaoru the right to act that way. Had he even apologized? He didn't think so and he made a mental note to do it as soon as he saw his twin again.

As if reading his mind, Hikaru came into view and Kaoru found himself smiling at the sight of his favorite person. Without any warning, he ran up to his brother and pulled the boy into a tight embrace. In his ear, he whispered, "I'm sorry I freaked out on you."

The older twin was tense for a moment before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around the other. "No, I am. You were right, I should have noticed. I'm your brother, your twin, I'm supposed to know everything. I was stupid, but you have to know that I just want to help you. Please, please believe me."

Kaoru frowned, feeling confused. He was supposed to be the one apologizing, why was Hikaru giving him the speech? He pulled away and looked his twin over, finally noticing the boy's disheveled state. "Hika? What happened to you?"

Hikaru averted his eyes and bit his lip and all hope Kaoru had of his brother just oversleeping and having to get ready in a rush vanished. "Did he hurt you?" Kaoru whispered, staring intently at his brother, who seemed to shrink under his gaze. "Hikaru, tell me what he did to you."

He shook his head and jumped back into his twin's arms, burying his face in the boy's shoulder. Kaoru wrapped his arms tightly around the shaking figure , running his fingers through soft, orange hair. "It's okay," he whispered soothingly, "You'll be okay. I promise, he'll never, ever touch you again." He wasn't sure how he managed to keep his voice so calm when he felt he was about to explode with rage. That bastard was going to regret it…

* * *

Dr. Honda sighed as he ran his hand over his face, mentally cursing himself. Why had he done that? He'd gone psychotic on Hikaru, now he had no chance of getting away with everything he'd done.

Grabbing the bottle of Excedrin and popping two of the small, white pills, he grimaced. 'Guess that's what I get for drinking at work and letting those dumb kids get into my head.' He was definitely going to have to leave Kaoru alone for good amount of time, if not forever, if he wanted to have any chance of getting through this without jail getting involved. With a sigh, he sat back down and wondered if avoiding jail was even possible anymore. If only he could go back 20 minutes and redo his talk with Hikaru. Well, too late now.

_Maybe I should run_, he thought, leaning back in his chair as he considered this option. What else could he do? Child molesters weren't exactly loved in jail, he would get stoned or worse. And he was definitely going to jail if that damn Ootori kid accused him, which the doctor knew he would, with something up his sleeve. The kid was smart, unfortunately. Running definitely seemed like the best option, but to where? They knew him well in America. Maybe Britain or Germany. The former would be better, since his German was terrible, but… God, it would be boring.

A smirk formed on his face as he thought about how much fun he'd had since he got here. Then it turned into a sneer. _Until Kyoya fucking ruined it._

Before he could finish his thoughts, there was a knock on the door and the doctor frowned, wondering who would come now. He hadn't been expecting anybody. With a mental shrug, he got up and opened the door, not expecting the boy who swept past him. "Kaoru? What are you doing here, I didn't call you?"

The redhead turned around, his expressing screaming _pissed off_. "You fucking bastard."

The doctor sighed. "So he ratted, huh? I was just trying to keep him away."

"He didn't have to say anything," Kaoru said venomously, not sure himself how he was managing to keep his voice so steady when he was about to burst out of his skin with rage. "You're sloppy. You make it obvious now and you're going down, 'doctor'." He spat the last word as if it felt disgusting on his tongue.

"Is that a threat?" the doctor growled, not liking this new, brave side to the teen.

Kaoru shook his head. "No. It's the same thing as me telling you that I don't care what you do to me anymore; I'm numb to your abuse. but if you ever, EVER touch my brother again, I will make sure you live every day regretting coming anywhere near my family. No, Dr. Honda, that isn't a threat - it's a promise."

The next thing the young boy knew was that he was dodging out of the way off a really angry criminal lunging at him. The older man missed and grabbed air as Kaoru slid between his legs. He stood up and made a run or it, but was pulled back by his collar with a choking noise. He landed on the chair, which rolled back and hit the wall as Kaoru rubbed his neck. Seeing the doctor come at him again, he whipped his feet out to kick him, giving the boy just enough time to jump up and grab the flower pot before crashing it down on the older man's head.

As he slumped to the floor, the door opened and Kaoru paled as his principal walked in.

* * *

**Review, please. :)**


End file.
